Run Home
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: After Sakura shows up on Tomoyo's doorstep after a minor injury, Tomoyo does everything she can to comfort her. Both of them discover home is where real comfort lies. During their college years.


**A/N** : Written as a My Old Fandom 2015 exchange gift for For ideallyqualia.

* * *

The sunset blinded Sakura. Shielding her eyes, she cast away the rays of shimmering orange light above the rooftops. She took another limping step forward and winced.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you?" Kero floated on his back and watched the multitude of expressions—mainly annoyance and determination—crisscross Sakura's face. Namely, annoyance as he prodded her further and further. "You know I'd give you a ride if you needed it, right?"

Sakura squinted at the apartment building in front of them, scoping out Tomoyo's room number. The pain in her ankle flared to life once again as she side-stepped. She groaned and leaning against the apartment building's outside railing. Today, she would have no choice but to slowly walk up the stairs despite dragging along two crutches next to her. Certainly Sakura could have asked Kero to drop her off on the top balcony. But she had wanted to test the extent of the strain herself, and she found the results taxing but not unthinkable to accomplish herself.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura insisted. "You'd scare the residents, Kero-chan." She laughed when Kero grumbled under his breath." "Tomoyo-chan's apartment is right up here. See? Over there. You know that."

Kero still did not seem convinced. He shrugged, following alongside her.

"I haven't come visit with you for a while," Kero defended. "Having you strain yourself so much is worrisomes, you know? But you spend so much time with Tomoyo even now the both of you are at university!" It was simply an observation, but he flapped his wings as if it were a conspiracy. He hardly seemed bothered by their constant connection, though, and reclined in the air current once again. "The two of you should just stay in the same apartment complex so you can save yourself the trouble!"

Without thinking, Sakura's injured foot bumped into the stair in front of her. She yelped, her ankle flaring with pain. A tear blurred her vision before she shook her head resolutely. How could he even come up with something like that?

"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled.

"What? It's practical! You two are inseparable," Kero reasoned with a huff.

Practical. It would be, wouldn't it? After all, Sakura never wanted to travel so far to meet Tomoyo. Technically, their universities and apartments far away and meeting up was not difficult by any means, but...

Sakura always felt a pinch of sadness when Tomoyo wasn't there to immediately touch or talk to when she needed her. To feel embarrassed by herself overwhelming charms, or to feel her heated love for Sakura sparkle like a flame in her eyes...

Sakura's cheeks puffed out just as if she were still in elementary school. No matter how many years had passed, Kero was still blunt but correct. She had no idea what Kero was getting at implying they should move in closer and bother Tomoyo.

A harsh knot twirled in her stomach, a blender of emotions she had no ideas how to express when she imagined Tomoyo and herself living together. It wasn't the same as wanting to see Syaoran all the way in Hong Kong, because she could easily see herself wanting to return home within a few weeks. Tomoyo… she could stay with Tomoyo, and Sakura would never, ever realize how long she had spent with her. Hours or days.

Sakura furiously blushed. Time with Tomoyo just seemed timeless. Her fingertips dug into the ribbon on top of the pink box in her hand for leverage.

"It doesn't matter. I can't inconvenience Tomoyo-chan by living so close and distracting her. And she seems so happy the way she is here by herself. She needs space to keep all her outfits in order," Sakura pointed out.

Somehow it didn't add up. Tomoyo's eyes would seem distant and darker more than usual when she left her, but Sakura had always assumed it wasn't her fault.

Somewhere she knew that was a horrible argument—wouldn't Tomoyo make room for her if she was that important over a bunch of clothes?—but Tomoyo had always been so dead-set on keeping her creations a secret. Like a butterfly dancing on the brightest of flower petals, Tomoyo skipped around her questions about her newest dresses. Until her dresses were in spec-and-span perfect condition no one knew about them, including Sakura.

"Besides," Sakura continued futilely, "I always thought she'd want her space to... do anything... like do her assignments."

Yes… assignments would take up most of Tomoyo's time. Tomoyo... she ran into a mental roadblock imginaing her being in a romantic relationship. Obviously, she could be in whatever relationship she wanted and Sakura would fully support it no matter who she chose. But Sakura could not even bring herself to speak it out loud for some reason, and her head swam more from the implications of romance than her ankle.

Kero scrutinized her face. He sighed, shaking his head as if he thought Sakura-needs-to-tell-better-lies. He floated closer and poked her in the forehead with his tail.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say. But she'd welcome you with open arms since you practically live here anyway! And she keeps such tasty, expensive treats! Remind me why I don't visit more often!?"

His face went dreamy, and he giggled at some fantasy of cream pies and double layered shadow obscured her view, and she blinked dizzily, defiant of his prodding. However, something he said struck a cord in her heart… Her chest felt warm and fuzzy thinking about Tomoyo, and she wanted to focus on that alone.

Tomoyo had never complained about her absence, and she insisted Sakura branch out her horizons from her childhood friends. It was her desire. Not Sakura's. Kero had a point, but she would honor Tomoyo's wish.

If that was how it was going to be, Sakura could play his game. "Well, I won't tell you the real secret," she sniffed. Securing herself above the top step, she crossed her arms as soon she stumbled to the top of the staircase and turned to face him.

Kero paused with a frown. He glanced at her suspiciously, eye twitching. "What secret?" His round ears twitche.

She pursed her lips. "That I bought a tub of strawberry ice cream and a blueberry pie yesterday from the convenience store," Sakura teased with the corner of her lip curled to the side. She titled her head towards the stairs. "Or that there's a brand new bottle of whipped cream. The kind you really, _really_ like sitting right on the first shelf in the refrigerator."

Kero's eyes shot open three times too large, sparkling like tiny diamonds under the evening sunlight reflecting on the nearby apartment windows. He did a double zoom around Sakur's head and threw out his arms in victory. "Whoo-hoo! You should have said that in the first place! Have fun. See ya at home!"

Sakura watched Kero zip away from her, a dart of yellow fur blurred in the dim red splotches along the horizon. Faintly, she smiled to herself. Kero would be well preoccupied, and she had no exact time she would want to leave Tomoyo's side. With all the time she did away from her, Sakura always wanted to be with her. Squaring her shoulders, she continued towards the door to Tomoyo's apartment, deciding how to explain her injury.

However Tomoyo reacted to her injury in the end, all she wanted was to hear Tomoyo's soft and sweet voice ask her if she was okay. Simple as that.

* * *

Tomoyo smoothed the locket's golden chain between the pads of her fingers, shifting to lean on the arm of the couch. Idly, she flipped through the fragile heart-shaped clasp open and peered inside at a smiling picture of Sakura from her sixteenth birthday. What always struck her eyes, then her heart first were indeed those mesmerizing green eyes. Sakura was so filled with a love for life and a cheerfulness Tomoyo found magical and endearing

The picture changed every few days. She had a scrapbook supply worth of Sakura pictures to dig through. It amazed even her how her intensity grew to have every Sakura expression she could put into film or pictures despite that neither did justice. Sakura never minded, bless her soul—she smiled and humored her whenever she could, knowing that Tomoyo only was being herself.

Even the pictures sometimes dimmed in comparison to memories. Instead of looking at her pictures, Tomoyo would daydream of the looks Sakura had last given her, or the parting glance she would send over her shoulder when she waved to head back home or a late class. It only fueled her resolve to make sure Sakura wanted to see her again and again no matter how busy live became for the both of them.

Yes, it was simply delightful to have a varied collection of Sakura pictures as their distance increased. Just like her outfits, but still not comparable to the genuine article. Tomoyo had such a wealth of reminders of Sakura's beauty and grace!—but the ones of her smiling and her eyes crinkled at the edges as she laughed always were the closest she could stomach without letting sadness cloud her thoughts.

Through the years Tomoyo had offered Sakura "breathing room" away from her to find someone else, so to speak. Of course she did not love her any less dearly than her burning love during their elementary school days. It was quite the opposite, actually; Tomoyo positively absorbed any new tidbits of information Sakura shared with her. Every day was a new adventure (at least, she told herself it was) when she wasn't there to fully experience it all and Sakura shared her viewpoint with her.

Besides, the growth of the Internet closed the gap between their apartments. Tomoyo had always relished the thought of stuffing Sakura's wardrobe with glamorous outfits after wearing uniforms for practically their entire school careers. And she had finally been able to do that. Sakura always came back with compliments from the girls at her university, and she always proclaimed to them that, no, the designs were handmade.

University was one of the most hectic times in one's life. University was the time for freedom of expression. Sakura could spread her wings and fly, and Tomoyo was content to watch from a comfortable distance if that was where she wanted to be. Sakura's voice over the phone, or a smiley face in a text message, was enough that she could feel the sweet melody of her voice wash directly over her skin. The words melted like honey along her fingertips each time she placed her hand over them.

It wasn't enough sometimes when she really thought deeply. But it would last.

Except one thing confused Tomoyo.

All she had expected was for Sakura to find someone else she had been romantically interested in. Sakura had never done so. Not even in their high school days had Sakura shown interest in anyone. Granted, they had spent so much time together in high school that Tomoyo had believed herself selfish to keep Sakura to herself.

But still… but still….

Sakura had never complained. Not once. Sakura had even made extra time to be with her, whether it was a trip to the mall, or a movie, or just sitting around. And frankly, Tomoyo did not mind if that was what Sakura wanted or if she had not found the right person to be with yet. She would support Sakura in any way possible.

Whenever Sakura came to visit her next, Tomoyo had no doubts it would be the happiest moment of her whole life.

Digging her feet into the spot right in front of Tomoyo's doorway, Sakura stopped to collect her thoughts. Every step, despite how a sharp stab zigzagged through her lef, brought her more joy than anything.

She actually had not seen Tomoyo for an entire week. One whole week away from her, and somehow the long feelings had only been diluted through phone calls and emails back and forth. It was an appetizer that only foreshadowed the smiles or worry Tomoyo would show her later in person. Always, she remembered everything.

But like she had told Kero, she could never bring herself to bother Tomoyo when she surely would want her space. She was an adult now, after all, and Tomoyo had so much on her plate that had not been fully expected of her even during their Clow Card days. Sakura knew how important keeping Tomoyo's grades and constant creative spurts were to her.

Sometimes Sakura wished she fit more into that picture. She wished it could be as clear-cut as the picture she had of her, Tomoyo and Syoaran from those days past. But it wasn't like that anymore, and she could not force herself on her insincerely.

Sakura stared at the familiar white door in front of her. The calico cat decoration welcomed her at eye level, the kitten waving a paw in greeting. She chanted the room number to herself silently, inhaling deeply. 206. Room 206. This was Tomoyo's apartment... and it was not being afraid that made her heart race, but the knowledge that Tomoyo was in there. It was the knowledge Tomoyo would be happy to take care of her and make her feel better from even this tiny injury. Of course Kero's worry was enough sometimes... and she might inconvenience Tomoyo like this, too, but... Clutching at her crutches with one hand, she opened her eyes and stared forward with a heat stirring in her green eyes.

Despite that, the pink box would make the different. She picked at the red ribbon on top, tensed muscles relaxing slightly. Despite the sharp pains in her ankle, she was surprised that she had not dropped it at all. Inside was a cake that luckily Kero had not picked up on and pilfered for himself before asking who it was for. It was not especially for herself to enjoy after her injury—oh, no, she was an athlete and injuries came with the territory—but she wanted to quell the worry she would see wash over Tomoyo's face at her condition.

Tomoyo would not be the one in pain. Sakura still did not want to make her worry.

Tomoyo would make everything better.

For a while way back during their college entrance exams, Sakura had hoped Tomoyo would invite her to live near her. Back then she had been positive of it, and her stomach had dropped when Tomoyo had mentioned the two of them separate for college. She had always loved Tomoyo as much as Tomoyo loved her, but Sakura truly _loved_ her and wanted her closer than anyone else in the world. For Tomoyo not to notice, or feel the same way after her constant shower of praises and communication, Sakura knew she would have to simply accept Tomoyo's heartfelt desire to stay friends after all this time.

It had been a silly accident, and Sakura had let her guard down for a second out on the court, but Tomoyo understood that she wasn't perfect. Tomoyo understood everything about her clumsiness. Sakura bowed her head with a laugh and knocked on the apartment door. She waited for the warmth of Tomoyo's hands, stepping back.

* * *

A rap on the door echoed throughout her entire apartment. Tomoyo jumped on the couch, blinking in surprise. Had she planned for any visitors? Clients? No, she wasn't even dressed the part—not in a simple blue dress she had still been putting the finishing touches on. She sat up straighter against the feathers on a pillow, frowning slightly. She had not expected company today, but she would never reject anyone that wanted her attention.

Hurriedly, she clicked the locket back in place. She swung it over her neck, fanning out her long, black hair as she wandered towards the door. "I'm coming!" Tomoyo scurried across the apartment. Peeking through the peephole, she all but wrenched open the door and beamed at Sakura.

On the other side of the threshold she found a sheepish Sakura staring at her like a wide-eyed kitten for a second too long.

Tomoyo knew something was wrong. At the corner of her eye, she noticed it quickly.

A white bandage wrapped up in a loose white bandage under Sakura's shoe. Tomoyo glanced to two crutches leaning lightly against Sakura's right side, and she gave Sakura a surprised gasp.

"Um, it's not that bad, really," Sakura assured her quickly before backtracking. "Hi… I'm sorry, I didn't tell you I was coming." Sakura panted, a sudden gasp of frustration to stay standing reminiscent of running a marathon. Tentatively, she limped a little into the apartment, pausing with a sideways look at Tomoyo for confirmation.

Tomoyo froze for only a second assess the situation Sakura's appearance before leaping into immediate action. She grabbed Sakura's hands to help her inside. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you should have told me you were coming! And your leg is hurt!?"

"It's an ankle sprain. I didn't come alone the whole way," Sakura protested weakly. She allowed her hands to comfortably fit inside Tomoyo's petite ones, her skin colder than Sakura's sweat-soaked and warm palms from the evening heat. She cupped her hand back. "Kero-chan came with me most of the way, but I told him to go home."

Home... Saying that the other place she wasn't at right now felt so hollow and shrewd. The colorful and eccentric patterns along walls, and the memory of dresses stacked in Tomoyo's wardrobe meant home. At her apartment, things were comparatively less colorful but as cheerful as she could keep it.

Tomoyo once again gave her a stern nod. It was inspecting and scrutinizing, but her eyes still brimmed with excessive worry.

"Here," Tomoyo said. She knelt down next to Sakura and wrapped her hands around her shoe, carefully removing it. She sighed at the red marks and swelling bruise between the loose bandage folds. "Did you put ice on it yet? It's swelling up."

Sakura instantly looked off to the side, guilty. She knew better. Of course it would... but it had been worth it to come all this way to see Tomoyo nonetheless.

"We put a little ice on it, but I didn't want to stay too long and ruin the Tennis Club's practicing. Coming to visit Tomoyo all the sooner was preferable than staying at school, especially because she was the one person she wanted to take care of her at a time like this. She winced, lifting up her right foot and dropping the other shoe in the entranceway. "I thought you would have ice."

"Of course I do!" Tomoyo piped up. She brightened instantly. Anything she could do for Sakura, she would gladly do in a heartbeat. She snugly put the two shoes together and the crutches off to the side. Tomoyo sprang to her feet, at full attention.

Tomoyo lead Sakura in by the shoulder through the small hallway. If she wasn't using her crutches too much she might have either been trying to put on a brave face, or she might have not wanted to make Tomoyo worry, but Tomoyo was taking no chances. It was a system they had worked out years ago; when Sakura was hurt doing something with the Clow Cards or in a practice Tomoyo would hold her up.

Ushering Sakura to the couch, she let her heavily sit into the feathery cushion. Sakura sighed gratefully and curled in on herself. She raised her leg and glanced at the damage. Getting sprains was not a new type for an athlete like herself, but that did not stop them from hurting like tiny blazing suns every single time it happened.

"It was reckless to come here and hop on that foot. Unless you also used Fly?" Tomoyo thought aloud after a second thought. Well, that would have made things less painful, but still. "Couldn't you have gone to the infirmary?"

"Well... I..." Sakura laced her fingers together. She tapped the pads of her fingers in circles on her palms. She placed the pink box in her lap. "I had to ask you something, and I didn't want to stay there too long. It's already really late in the day."

Sakura knew it was a lie. Or maybe it wasn't. She always had something to ask Tomoyo, but today she really did not have anything to ask. Sakura hoped she would come up with something in due time.

Stars flashed across Tomoyo's face. All day she had been working by herself, alone, designing yet another costume she thought would fit Sakura much better than her current client. Since she had not been around for a while, it was what kept her thinking about Sakura. But... Sakura had still wanted to come visit her. And that made Tomoyo's heart flutter almost painfully in sheer happiness.

No matter how many times she wanted to tell Sakura, everything in the apartment always seemed less lively without her friend frequenting her space. Without her watching Tomoyo stich while she did her homework quietly at her desk, or the fact she simply touched her shoulder every once a while to cheer her on loneliness set in. Everything was a quiet without the quintessial cheerful spirit only Sakura possessed. It was not the homey happiness simply thinking about Sakura gave her. But still, it was always enough for Tomoyo.

"Oh, and what's that?" Tomoyo asked, pointing to the pink box. Being so concerned about Sakura she had not noticed the box before.

"It's a cake for you. Since I came out of the blue, and I didn't mean bother you when I know you're busy right now. I... it's a little sloppy compared to the sweets I bought for Kero-chan the other day, but this is homemade," Sakura admitted, lowering her head. But she smiled faintly. "I had to sneak it under Kero-chan's nose. I'm surprised he didn't smell it when we were coming here."

Tomoyo's laugh was like twinkling silver bells. "Sakura-chan never bothers me! And Kero-chan must have had his fill of sweets today. Let me put it off to the side and I'll get some plates."

Tomoyo picked up the box and placed it on the nearby table. Oddly, her heart was racing too fast. But it was okay. Sakura was hardly bleeding or not hurt that badly she had not made it to her apartment by herself. Tomoyo could still feel the color drain from her face now that she had finally relaxed. She reached out to grasp Sakura's shoulder.

"Anyway, you know you can ask me whatever you want. I'll be right back, and I'll make Sakura-chan feel completely better!" Tomoyo nodded firmly and balled her fists in victory. She would make Sakura feel better, no matter what.

Tomoyo sauntered into the kitchen and brought out an ice pack, gauze and bandages. All were essential when Sakura visited her so often, so each supply was within reach. She even grabbed the knife and flower-patterned plates for the cake.

Sometimes it was strange, really, that Tomoyo never used these medical items even when Sakura was over constantly. She would never want to actually use them for Sakura's pain, but that was the Sakura Clow Card Mistress for her resilience. Yet again, the beginning of the school year had bogged her down with homework before she had been able to find any club circles seriously to join on campus.

It was just the fact that… well... she knew everything Sakura needed before Sakura knew she needed it.

Sakura held out her leg above the ground when Tomoyo reappeared, allowing it to dangle in the air. She obviously strained to keep it still. Yet she was as straight-faced as possible despite her bottom lip quivering.

Tomoyo lightly pressed the ice pack to Sakura's sprained ankle. She heard a hiss of pain, and Sakura tensed with a grimace. Tomoyo held her squirming in place with gentle fingers, smoothing the frost from the freezer on Sakura's wound first.

"Sakura-chan, what exactly happened?" Tomoyo said. Now the possibilities of missing an amazing sports performance taunted her, Tomoyo had to know the first hand details. She lifted the pack and inspected the black-red skin glistening under the water.

Sakura shut her eyes and visibly relaxed. "Oh, um..." Sakura's cheeks heated up, and she shook her head vigorously. "My ankle accidently sprained when I was practicing with the tennis circle. I know, I'm not in that club, but Captain Fujimoto has been insistent I join them this last week and asked me just to show them how good I am."

"You know you don't have to," Tomoyo reminded. "Every club would be lucky to have Sakura-chan. A club where she belongs."

Sakura nodded. "Since it's just my first year, you know every team at the university wants me to join. So I want to try them all. I stepped sideways a little too far backward, and you can guess the rest.

Tomoyo nodded and grimaced. "Sakura-chan is so nice though, doing so much."

Of course, the sports teams just could not get enough of Sakura. Who could get too much of her!? Thinking that she was the only wanted Sakura was a ridiculous assumption. Sakura was perfect! She would bring her team to victory, and Tomoyo would gladly videotape any priceless moments. She had planned for a long time to make a video of Sakura's greatest sports moments in university as it was.

Now she had just missed one because of their distance. An anchor of realization dropped in her stomach, but she kept a straight face. She was happy for Sakura, and that's all that truly mattered.

Yes, return back to encouragement. No matter what, Tomoyo thought she would excel at any sport. Sakura was that absolutely talented at anything and everything by herself. Even if failed, she stood back up again proudly.

"You should have told me!" Tomoyo scolded lightly. "I would have helped you figure out what to pick. You tried so many sports back in high school, but you never stuck with any of them quite like cheerleading. I would know what outfit would look best on you, too!"

After waiting about fifteen minutes for the cold to stick into Sakura's skin, Tomoyo tossed the ice pack to the side. She used a cloth to wipe off the swollen area, then unwound the bandage and carefully wrapped a new one around Sakura's ankle.

"Oh, and like last time, I should—" Sakura started.

"Already have it!" Tomoyo declared. She dug through the contents of her homemade medical pile and pulled out an ankle brace. She slipped it on around Sakura's foot, careful not to brush the bandage too much. "I thought something like this might come in handy after you strained your wrist playing baseball that one time."

Sakura's chest did a strange hiccup, and she stared at Tomoyo dumbly. She had never bought an ankle brace for herself. How she really bought one, just so Sakura would have it?

Tomoyo thought... of everything. Seriously, she knew what Sakura would need before Sakura even could get the words out. And Tomoyo had what she needed right here.

The warmth and safety of Tomoyo's hands was a place where anything Sakura needed was. This was a place Tomoyo was, and Sakura was extremely grateful she had her in her life. Even a gesture like this was wonderful. The week without Tomoyo seemed long ago that it faded to the back of her memory.

"It hurts, but not as much now," Sakura confessed. Not ready to flex her foot, she lifted it and placed it on top of Tomoyo's couch for leverage.

"Do you need something for the swelling?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I feel fine."

Tomoyo was relieved. Unconsciously, she clutched at the locket around her neck. Her eyes drifted back to the pink box. Lifting it open, she took in the vanilla and strawberry cake. Little sprinkles and strawberries lined the top in pefectly.

Tomoyo's eyes shined in amazement. "This is really cute, Sakura-chan!"

"You think so?" Sakura didn't seem that positive, but she waved at it. "I can cut it—"

"No, I will! After all, let me just take care of Sakura-chan~" Tomoyo's high pitched laugh rang through the room as she cut two small but equal square pieces of cake. She made sure Sakura's had a few extra strawberries on it before handing it off to her to bite into.

She neatly put all her supplies off to the side and joined Sakura on the couch. Tomoyo dropped the plate in her lap and stared down at the cake. Black hair covered her eyes a bit because of how intensely she stared down, transfixed.

"You can eat it, you know. I'll make you another one some day," Sakura said. She laughed nervously, lifting her fork.

"I'm just admiring Sakura-chan's handiwork," Tomoyo said honestly. She finally dug into the cake and took the first bite. It sent her tastebuds into dance mode. Stars of happiness seemed to surround her. "It's delicous!"

"Really?" Sakura looked pleased with herself. She had a strawberry up to her lips. "I'm happy you think so, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo leaned against her, Sakura half turned towards her. The faint scent of fruity shampoo caught Tomoyo off guard, but she simply relished the thought that Sakura was right there. Yes, Sakura was right here eating a cake she had brought with her. It was okay.

"I'm being overloaded with cute Sakura-chan today, I don't know how to handle it all," Tomoyo sighed, her heart beating too fast still.

Sakura blushed fiercely. She ate another strawberry to preoccupy herself while she thought of an excuse. It was a lame one, but she had no other excuse other than to see Tomoyo's happy expression. "Maybe you could help me pick a club then," Sakura replied truthfully to change the subject, scratching her cheek.

Tomoyo put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I suppose you couldn't be a cheerleader after all... those were the days. At least that's less stressful if they had a team like that?"

Sakura shook her head. "Maybe... but... No, I said I wanted to shop around at the clubs at university, so I haven't really decided yet. There's so many people, and I can't figure out what I'm doing in the club. Mostly because they're all so good and it's a lot to catch up to!" Sakura plopped her head into Tomoyo's lacey purple pillow, short brown hair pooling against the soft fabric. "Kero-chan helped me list out everything we could think of, but I already made myself seem like a klutz. He said it's just different and I'll find the right club, but I don't know.."

Tomoyo could not help but laugh at Sakura's pinched face. She lightly touched her by the shoulder, and leaned in closer.

"I know he meant well. He knows your abilities even better than I do sometimes," Tomoyo murmured. It was true. The Beast of the Clow Cards new Sakura quite well. Still, Tomoyo knew Sakura on a heartfelt level. In essence, that was quite different than what anyone else could give her friend.

"But he's a pest about it," Sakura said darkly. She leaned back against Tomoyo in reflex, switching her position to rest her head against Tomoyo's shoulder. Too exhausted to finish off her cake, she twisted for a better position, eyes closed.

Caught off-guard, Tomoyo blinked down at Sakura's tired frame. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin, the perfume of cherry blossoms from freshly blossomed trees and sweet grass along her shirt and shorts. Sakura had taken a detour through the park close to the university's tennis court to come here. Whenever she came to her apartment, it always made the room linger with such a soft, irresistible fragrance.

Tomoyo inhaled slowly. She wanted to imprint this scent to memory. Tomoyo loved it when she walked through the park and visited her. The scent of flowers fit Sakura so well like the colors to the colors of a rainbow following each other in harmony, a sympony of color from the outside only distinct to Sakura and the outdoors.

"Well, at least he sees you all the time," Tomoyo sighed too herself, too low to be heard. She loved Kero and Yue, too, but they both were so much luckier than she had been to see Sakura every day.

Hesitating for a moment, Tomoyo spotted a strand of Sakura's hair covering her tired eyes. Lightly, she reached out and swiped the strand of hair behind her ear. Worried she went too far, she evaluated her friend's face. Sakura's green eyes did not peek out at her, however. Amazed, Tomoyo felt herself grow bolder and want to continue. She smoothed a hand through Sakura's brown hair. Even if it was short, it was the perfect amount to work with.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not too hungry," Sakura admitted. She scooted the plate further up her lap to keep it from falling, but she didn't move away from Tomoyo.

"I don't mind at all. I can just make you a big breakfast if you want sleep now." Tomoyo's voice was softer than she usually even heard herself. She was loud and up-front about her feelings—but like this, she wanted a small reprieve where Sakura was not bothered. It was obvious she was tired, and even like this Sakura was at her cutest.

Silence reigned for a short time.

Sakura stiffened. Tomoyo was so open to her choosing any club. She would accept her doing anything. Would it matter if she did move closer to her? Would she be okay with that, and Sakura woulddn't have to bother her with the confusing feelings she had?

"You know, Kero-chan said I should move in here. To a nearby apartment building," Sakura slowly brought up after a moment. "He said I always talk to you so much, and I always think about you, so he didn't know why we didn't stay together."

Tomoyo's hand stopped stroking her for a brief second. Hoping that didn't give her away, Tomoyo continued stroking Sakura's hair. But her hand shook. Kero had said something like that? Did he know what she thought about Sakura, and was he planting ideas in her head?

Kero would not do that for any wrong reasons, but Tomoyo still wondered.

"That would be a lovely idea," Tomoyo remarked. It would be fantastical... amazing... no longer would she have to worry about being alone. Her chest constricted a bit heavily, but she willed herself to relax again.

Sakura shifted a bit to glance up at Tomoyo's face. She could see a world of emotions flicker through her eyes. To Tomoyo, Sakura did not know what she was thinking, either. In fact, she wasn't thinking at all—but she knew, in that moment, her heart had finally found the answer she had been searching for.

Sakura knew that in that moment she wouldn't have to wonder what to do anymore. Because everything was still so new and strange in university, she could make this one decision and know it was the only one she had ever wanted.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Tomoyo's voice was so patience and calm. Sakura took a deep breath, and she buried her face in Tomoyo's shoulder. "Can I just stay here from now on?"

Tomoyo replied so quickly Sakura knew Tomoyo did not grasp what she meant.

"Of course you can stay the night," Tomoyo said automatically, almost off-puttingly obvious in tone. It was a silly question; of course Sakura was welcome to stay as long as she wanted.

"No." Sakura's voice wavered a bit but was still firm now. She clutched Tomoyo's hand running through her hair, stopping her in her tracks. "I mean... can I move in this building? Or... can I..." Sakura gulped thickly. This was jumping several stairs of restraint, and she knew she might tumble down them with Tomoyo's response, but she had to give it a shot. "Can I move with you from now on? I'll give you all the space you might need. I just... want to be closer."

A silence. If Sakura had seen, she would have glimpsed the shocked expression on Tomoyo's face, a void of years crashing down on her at once. She had no idea the tidal wave of absolute mind-boggling happiness she had caused.

Sakura was not done giving her reasons.

"I mean... you always have what I need here. My apartment is too big for me anyway. I didn't come here because I didn't want to stay at school. I just wanted wanted to see you." Wonderful, Sakura knew she was rambling, but she could not help herself. "So," Sakura continued hopefully. "Can I just stay here with you from now on? Please?"

Tomoyo's expression went from vacant shock to unbridled wonder. Then, a tear formed in each eye. No, this was not sadness—far from it.

Tomoyo heard a gasp as she hugged Sakura around the middle and pulled her close against her chest. Finally... While she was still happy to watch from afar, she would be only too thrilled to have Sakura in her home with her. She would give her as much space as she needed? No, Tomoyo did not need space. She needed Sakura filling up her space.

Sakura hugged her back albeit a bit awardkly. The sprain in her ankle hurt a little based on her post, but Sakura honestly didn't care about that for the time being. Tomoyo had decided something, and she held on tighter when Tomoyo whispered into her ear.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan."


End file.
